


highlight the stars ;; frerard

by knightsten



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, MCR, Stars, highlighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: frank's pants are ridiculous. he looks like he's wearing freaking highlighters on his legs. but gerard doesn't mind.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly can't think of a good description don't hate me

_Gerard uncapped the yellow highlighter and put the cap on the end. He made a bright dot on the tip of Frank's nose._

  
_He chuckled sleepily. "Why'd you do that?" Frank asked, grinning. Gerard leaned closer and lowered his voice._

  
_"Because you're the highlight of my life." he smiled._

_"Aw, cmon." Frank playfully punched his shoulder._

  
_"What? I'm being serious!" Gerard said, his voice suddenly higher pitched. You could almost hear his smile when he talked._

  
_Frank giggled and whispered, "I love you too."_


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better?? i actually have no idea ok i'm trying

_let's go back 10 months, ok?_

\--

BEEPBEEPBEEP.BEEPBEEPBEEP.BEEPBEEPBEEP.

Ugh. Mondays. School. People.

Frank didn't like any of those. Unless it was a Monday when he had no school, then he was ok.

But school was terrible. He didn't get beat up or bullied, and nobody was really mean. Frank just hated people.

He hated school because it just added problems to the ones he already had. School put so much stress on everyone. Some were just better at handling it.

Frank wasn't one of those people. He got stressed easily, too. Not a good combination, huh?

Anyways, Frank knew that he couldn't stay home or he'd miss a lot in class. It was the beginning of the school year, they were just starting to get into new and confusing topics.

He groaned and pushed himself up. It'll be worth it, Frank kept telling himself. This is my last year in high school, I can do it. Tomorrow's Friday, and then it's the weekend.

He saw the shirt he had flung onto the floor last night. Frank never slept with a shirt on, he got too hot and started sweating. Nobody saw him sleeping, so he wasn't embarrassed or anything.

He picked it up and put it on his dirty clothes chair. Frank was supposed to sit on it, not his clothes. Oh well, his parents didn't mind as long as he did his own laundry.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to the closet and opened the doors. He had two possible options - a shirt with sleeves down to his elbows or a grey tee with white sleeves. He chose the grey one and a pair of black ripped jeans.

Frank rarely wore his ripped jeans, but it was that or the neon yellow jeans he bought as a joke but never wore. His other pants had stains or stunk. He slowly put his right leg in his selection and his foot went through the knee hole.

"Dammit," he cursed. The hole was now bigger, too big for ripped jeans. He put them on anyways and the same thing happened with his left foot. Frank ripped them off and threw them on the floor.

He was mad. What was he going to wear? He glanced at the clock - 6:47. He had 3 minutes before he had to go to the bus stop. He hadn't eaten or brushed his teeth.

Frank almost cried. He felt like screaming, so he grabbed a pillow and whisper-screamed into it to not wake anyone else.

Wow, all of this over a pair of pants? Why was Frank being so emotional? Was he going to find pants?

Oh no.

He looked over at the yellow pants that still hung in his closet. No way he was wearing those. He could wear his dirty jeans, yeah, gross, but not neon.

Frank wanted to scream again as he realized he had put them in the washing machine last night and they were still wet.

Neon pants it was.

Hesitantly, he slipped them on, and they were actually quite comfortable. Frank looked in the mirror. If there was a power outage, at least Frank could provide light.

They hurt his eyes. Whatever, maybe it'll be a trend soon or something.

He got his backpack and made it out the door on time. He was starving and his mouth felt dirty, but he had clothes.

Frank made his way to the stop, and stood at the designated area. It was cool and cloudy. He liked it this way.

"Ha, nice pants."


	3. three

Frank turned around slowly. He saw a boy around his age with black hair. The boy was taller than him, though.

"What?" Frank replied. He had never seen this boy at the stop before. Usually it was just him.

The boy swept a lock of his chin-length hair behind his ear and smiled. "I said nice pants."

Frank nodded, still confused. "I'm sorry, who are you? Like have we met?"

"Oh, probably not." the boy said. "I'm Gerard, though. Gerard Way."

"I'm Frank." Frank said. This was awkward.

"Why are you wearing those pants?" Gerard asked, looking at Frank's strange choice of bottoms again.

Frank looked down too. "Oh, I didn't have anything else. I bought this as a joke over the summer but I never wore them."

Gerard chuckled. "I can see why."

"You making fun of my pants, bud?" Frank teased. He smiled too.

Gerard's smile stretched even wider. He shook his head playfully. "Well, good luck with other kids at school."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Hey, why haven't I seen you at this stop before? It's the third week of school, are you just transferring to this school or something?" Frank asked.

"I drove to school for the first two weeks in my own car, but my dad needed it to drive to work. Him and my mom usually share a car, but he started going in earlier. My neighbor drove me to school earlier this week, but today and tomorrow his car in the shop. So I have to take the bus." Gerard said and pushed his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Oh. Have you ever rode the bus before?"

"Ha, funny thing is, no. I'm a senior and I've never rode a bus. Besides field trips in elementary school, but that's it." Gerard gave Frank a crooked smile.

"You wanna sit next to me? If there's an empty seat, I mean."

"Sure."

It was another minute or two before the bus pulled up to the two boys. Frank jumped on and Gerard did the same.

Sadly, there were no empty seats. Frank had to sit next to a sophomore girl with red hair, and Gerard sat near the front next to a freshman.

As soon as Gerard sat down, the freshman's eyes widened. He looked terrified. Gerard noticed and apologized.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What happened? Did you not want me to sit here?" he worried.

The freshman calmed down a little bit and shyly squeaked out, "Are you a senior?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Why are you sitting next to me? I'm just a freshman." The smaller kid asked.

"Where else am I going to sit? And is it bad if I sit next to someone younger than me?" Gerard spoke rather calmly now.

The freshman kind of shook his head and turned back to the looking out the window.

The bus was moving now, and Gerard didn't like it. He was beginning to feel a little sick. Luckily the school was only 10-15 minutes away from the stop.

Gerard looked back at Frank. Frank was sitting on the outside and the girl was on the inside. Gerard was pretty sure the girl was taller than Frank. He smiled.

Frank saw and smiled back. The girl was chattering away to Frank and he was just nodding. Every once in a while, he'd look back at Gerard to make sure he was okay.

The bus went over a huge bump and Gerard wasn't prepared. He bounced up with the seat and when he came back down, he grabbed tightly onto the edge of the seat. He looked scared.

Frank was used to this of course. He's been riding the bus since he was in 3rd grade. He couldn't afford his own car, but it was ok because Frank didn't want to drive anyways.

Finally, they got to school. Gerard got off first, and he was wobbly on the sidewalk. Other kids got off and then came Frank. He ran to Gerard, who was walking away with straight legs, trying not to fall.

"I hated that." Gerard said. Frank grinned. "Well, you're going to be on the bus tomorrow too, right?"

Gerard looked up at the sky and let out a groan. "I don't wanna."

Frank put his hands on Gerard's shoulders to steady him. "You've got to. It's okay, it'll be better tomorrow"

"You promise?" Gerard looked down at Frank.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where i'm going with this


End file.
